lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy
The shooting of a black honors student stirs up racial tensions, especially after it becomes apparent that the cop responsible for the death may have planted a gun on the body to excuse the shooting. Plot A routine drug arrest turns deadly when a veteran officer kills an Ivy League honors student. Greevey and Logan trace a gun back to its original owner, who provides new evidence. Stone and Robinette build their case against the veteran cop. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci * Josh Pais as Assistant Medical Examiner Borak * Gregg Almquist as Internal Affairs Lieutenant Gowdy Guest cast * John Finn as Freddo Parisi * Al Freeman Jr. as Reverend Thayer * Erika Alexander as Doris Carver * Jack Gwaltney as Officer Davis * Stuart Burney as Defense Attorney Ellery * Richard Habersham as Abel Richardson * John Capodice as Store Owner * Erik King as Dorian "Silky" Ford * Saundra McClain as Mrs. Richardson * Christopher Wynkoop as Corey * Jake Weber as Wesley Parker * Graciela Lecube as Mrs. Rodriguez * Barry Del Sherman as William Harriman, Jr. * Daryl Edwards as Richard * Dayton Callie as Monaghan * D.J. Sharp as Hurley * Lawrence Werber as Judge Harvey Sirkin * Joe Pentangelo as Sergeant * Minnie Gentry as Bernice * Martha Guilarte as Adela * Karen Myrie as Claudia * Shirley Rumierk as Cissy * Damien Leake as Guard * David E. Weinberg as Policeman #2 * Michele Wagner as Laurie * Dan Moran as Policeman #1 * Howard Wesson as Baker References References Quotes "It's the last one, no more cops, it's too hard." "Know why I wouldn't let go? Because there but for the grace of God go I, or any cop. You get caught, you get prosecuted." "Didn't know you were a philosopher, Max." "Just an ex-altar boy with a gun." : - Benjamin Stone and Max Greevey "Max, you're drawing conclusions." "Let's just say I heard a dog bark." : - Mike Logan and Max Greevey "Somebody heard that shot?" "In this neighborhood? You couldn't get a witness to a sunrise." : - Mike Logan and Police Officer "We're all one family here, Sergeant." "You an only child? I got people in my family, I wouldn't believe 'em they told me the sky was blue." : - Lieutenant Gowdy and Max Greevey "If you're wrong, and you go after cops..." "If I'm wrong, I'll go to the grand jury and say I killed the kid." : - Donald Cragen and Max Greevey "The truth will set you free. It won't always make you happy." : - Benjamin Stone "Now is the time to remember the real Tommy Richardson, and what he meant to this community. He was a symbol of what every child born into poverty could achieve. He gave back to his people his time, his energy, his love. And he tried to help even more. He tried to help others by giving money. But to get that money, he sold drugs. And he was shot to death in the gutter because of it. What Tommy Richardson wanted to do for his people was right! But he did it the wrong way! And the policeman who shot him, that was wrong, too! But it would not have happened... without drugs!" : - Reverend Thayer Background information and notes * This episode is based on the Edmund Perry case. Perry was a 17 year old Harlem resident and graduate from Phillips Exeter who was shot to death by undercover New York plainclothes police officer, Lee Van Houten, on June 12, 1985. Van Houten maintained that Perry and another black youth, later identified as Edmund's brother Jonah, attempted to mug him and that he shot in self-defense. The case briefly generated a firestorm of protest in New York City when it was revealed that Perry was an honor student and was enrolled to attend Stanford on scholarship; however, witnesses backed up Van Houten’s claim that Perry and Jonah had attempted to mug the officer and the shooting was ruled as justified. Jonah was then arrested and charged as an accomplice for the mugging, but was found not guilty at trial. (Source: ) Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes